Undertale 3DS
Undertale 3DS is a redone version of the Steam game Undertale developed by Toby Fox for the Nintendo 3DS that was released on 2017. Plot A young child travels to Mt Ebott and falls down a hole. You're now trapped in the Underground with it's monster population. Will you spare them or slay them all? Differences from the original Flowey's soul empowered form in the main story is different (though the original Photoshop Flowey is fightable via secret code). The game's battle screen takes advantage of both screens whereas the original game was on one screen. Due to the fact that the 3DS isn't as...flexible when it comes to the player's alteration of data, it means that several things were altered to accommodate the 3DS's limitations. The player has coloured tabs on their save file to indicate which playthroughs they've done. A blue tab represents a Pacifist Run, a green tab represents a Neutral run, a red tab represents a Genocide run, a white tab represents a True Pacifist Run, a black tab represents a Soulless Pacifist Run and a orange tab represents the completion of Hard Mode. Additions to the original Hard Mode is finished and it lives up to the name. Mettaton NEO gets a proper boss fight but only on Hard Mode. Genocide Run gets a few new bosses in order to give the player a reason to replay the game. Chara and W.D Gaster are now proper bosses in the game, with the former being fightable in a Genocide Run or a Soulless Pacifist run. A new bonus dungeon was added in that is built around the 3DS with a new boss at the end. Bosses(Pacifist/Neutral) Bosses (Genocide) Secret Bosses Hard Mode By naming the player character 'Frisk', you can play through a harder version of the game with different enemies, harder bosses and a whole new world to play through. Differences in Hard Mode All characters have different colour schemes. The game world is mirrored and Frisk moves faster. This also means that all enemy attacks are mirrored as well. Enemy attacks do more damage or have different effects. Enemies are replaced with later ones or new enemies. It's harder to spare monsters now since the requirements have been changed. Toriel will not help the player in the Ruins and Flowey is absent until you leave the Ruins. Doggo wears a visor which helps to track the player's movement. Sans will ambush the player once they leave the Ruins but can be spared. His death will cause Geno Papyrus to be fightable if you're on a Genocide Run. Papyrus's puzzles are more difficult. For example, the tile puzzle doesn't have his footprints to guide you. You can't skip the fight with Papyrus and he won't capture you, you'll just get a Game Over. He'll also bring out a Gaster Blaster once you reach the end of the fight. Mettaton's questions are new and you're given less time to answer them. You won't be given any help by Alphys at all. When Mettaton's quiz is answered, he'll 'kidnap' Alphys so you'll have to play his game. The Royal Guards take longer to confess their feeling for each other. Mettaton's games can actually kill the player since Alphys isn't there to help the player. Mettaton is harder to convince which means that flipping his switch will take longer. Mettaton EX's battle requires the player to gain 15,000 in ratings. Mettaton NEO doesn't go down in one hit, you'll actually have to fight him. Asgore will destroy the Mercy and Act buttons which gives the player much less options. Asgore will actually put up a fight on the Genocide Run by absorbing the 6 souls and using them to fight you. You can't ask the souls for help during the Photoshop Flowey 3DS fight. You have to outlast him until he changes SAVE files. Once Photoshop Flowey 3DS has changed his SAVE file, you have to endure all 6 souls in succession and it's possible to die. The healing items will cause you to lose HP overtime if you touch them. Once Flowey's defence has dropped to 0, he'll become more aggressive and use his attacks smartly. Asriel Dreemur's Hyper Goner move can damage the player but can no longer reduce their HP to 1. The player can get a Game Over during the Asriel battle which is an edited version of Photoshop Flowey 3DS's Game Over screen. All his attacks can cause HP drain except his fireball and Hyper Goner attacks. The final fight with Sans rearranges his attacks while having him mess with the 3DS's features. He'll also skip his dialogue and attack you once you step into the room. Sans will 'spare' you as his first move. Accept and he'll blast you to death. Photoshop Flowey 3DS Once Flowey kills Asgore, the player is taken to a 3DS menu screen of Flowey's design. All of the 3DS icons aside from the Undertale 3DS icon have his face on them and laugh at you when chosen. Once you get back to the game, the scene plays out normally. Due to how Flowey alters the game originally (i.e alters your save file or crashes the game), the battle with him was redone to take advantage of the 3DS's features. His dialogue starts out the same but ends with him lampshading how he can't alter your save file so he settled for messing with your 3DS instead. The battle starts... Flowey's new form is mostly the same except the TV has been replaced with a 3DS, the mouth is compressed and looks like it's plugged into the 3DS while the rest of the body has grown out of the 3DS. This new form allows him to mess with your 3DS by controlling it's features. The battle itself is mostly the same but the Soul sections are redone to take advantage of the 3DS. Trivia Flowey is the only boss whose form was changed in the main story. W.D Gaster was a character who was the centre of much speculation when he was first discovered. Category:Nintendo3DS Category:Turn Based RPG Category:KingofDespairSS's Ideas Category:MultipleEndings